jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby and Ruby
is the second part of the twenty-first episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on August 22, 2015. This part is preceded by Let Me Hear Your Voice. Synopsis Through her new Jewel Pod, Ruby receives strange contacts, including the Rubys from all the other universes in the anime series. Plot The episode starts with Ruby checking out her new Jewel Pod, and is amazed by the camera, which she uses to take a selfie with. After finishing up her hamburger, Ruby gets a call from a jack-o-lantern, and decides to answer it. The jack-o-lantern claims he is the Halloween pumpkin, but Ruby claims that it is too early for Halloween. He then says that Halloween is no longer a major event, not unlike Christmas or Valentine's Day. Ruby is upset that she is not a pumpkin consultant, and hangs up. The Japanese hare wonders why her Jewel Pod is getting strange phone calls, and then gets a call from a rock, which she answers to. The rock can somehow call Ruby even when it is laying on the ground. She hung up in despair and can't handle the calls anymore. Ruby gets calls from a doll, a stirring pot, batteries, a tape cutter, a kite pole, and even Hello Kitty. This made Ruby very surprised until she gets a call from herself. Curious, she answers the phone and it turns out to be Ruby from the first series, hanging out with Rinko Kougyoku in her room. Because of Original Ruby's magic, she is able to temporarily talk with other versions of herself from different universes. Ruby then decides to chat with her other self for a couple of minutes, and Original Ruby mentions that Garnet and Sapphie are with her on their quest to find the missing Jewelpets in their world. The Ruby on the phone wishes Ruby good luck in her world, and the other wishes her the same on finding her lost Jewel Stick, and she hung up. Ruby is saddened that she'll never talk to herself from another universe again, and is instantly proven wrong when Twinkle☆ Ruby calls her on her Jewel Pod, surprising her expectations. Many minutes pass, and is amazed on how she's able to talk with Twinkle☆, Sunshine, Kira☆Deco!, Happiness and Lady versions of herself. After finishing up her call on Lady Ruby by saying hello to Momona for her, Ruby is tuckered out from answering phone calls from her seperate selves, and is feeling motivated to try and work hard on her own, just like the other Rubys. Just then, she gets a phone call from another Ruby from a different universe. Ruby claims that it was a lucky guess from answering her phone. The alternate Ruby was amazed by this and claims that the Ruby she's calling to is like a detective. Airi arrived and had her mom on her phone, and Sakutarō comes in with her new Jewel Pod repaired by him, causing Labra, Luna and Larimar to arrive to stop the leaking green gas from it, and it explodes. The Japanese hare was worried about the alternate Ruby, until she says that she's fine and wants Ruby to do whatever she can with her Magical Change, and hung up. Feeling motivated, Ruby is ready to work hard in order to surpass the next Ruby, as she opens up the window flyers and rushes off into the bright sunlight to do her best and work hard like her fellow alternate selves. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara (on phone) *Sakutarō Kirara (on phone) *Rinko Kougyoku (on phone) *Akari Sakura (on phone) *Kanon Mizushiro (on phone) *Pink Oomiya (on phone) *Chiari Tsukikage (on phone) *Momona (on phone) Jewelpets *Ruby **Original Ruby (on phone) **Twinkle☆ Ruby (on phone) **Sunshine Ruby (on phone) **Kira☆Deco! Ruby (on phone) **Happiness Ruby (on phone) **Lady Ruby (on phone) **Magical Change Ruby (in real life and on phone) *Labra (on phone) *Luna (on phone) *Larimar (on phone) *Garnet (mentioned) *Sapphie (mentioned) Gallery 20190131-000136.jpg| 20190131-000147.jpg| 20190131-000141.jpg| 20190131-000157.jpg| 20190131-000519.jpg| 20190131-000606.jpg| 20190131-001013.jpg| 20190131-001019.jpg| 20190131-001023.jpg| 20190131-001028.jpg| 20190131-000752.jpg| Trivia *This episode confirms that all 7 series are set in seperate universes from one another. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:List of Jewelpet Magical Change Episodes